1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to improvements in battery compartment configurations for electrical devices.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices become smaller, lighter and more common, there is a need to minimize the size and cost of such devices without compromising the usefulness of the device. This is particularly true of portable communication devices. For example, single body phones require a minimum length to retain the minimum distance between the ear and mouth of the user. Flexible or "folding" phones allow smaller size while maintaining proper distance between the microphone and speaker. However, folding phones present a problem of where to position the battery compartment while maintaining the small size and weight of the phone.